


[PODFIC] Winds of Change - Interlude: Wild Growth

by Accal1a



Series: Winds of Change [1]
Category: Enchantment Emporium - Tanya Huff, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bardic Magic, Dragons, Gen, Rescue, Seelie Realm, UnderRealm, music is magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Charlie had promised Clary she'd look into getting Simon away from the Seelie Queen. Charlie keeps her promises. Jack helps.
Series: Winds of Change [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579213





	[PODFIC] Winds of Change - Interlude: Wild Growth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winds of Change - Interlude: Wild Growth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735813) by [AlterEgon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterEgon/pseuds/AlterEgon). 



> I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed recording it.
> 
>  **Read the rest of the series[here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/861700)**.

Please click [here](http://52574961.swh.strato-hosting.eu/accaliapodfics/PodFic/WoC/Wild%20Growth.mp3) to get the audio for this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Fancy joining a multi-fandom Discord server where you can ~~squee with~~ chat with like minded people? Have I got the place for you!
> 
> Come and join **The Fandom Playhouse**. You don't have to be mad to [join](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD), but it does help...


End file.
